


Brown Paper Packages

by remreader



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 15:04:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18263777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remreader/pseuds/remreader
Summary: Pepper has a present for Tony.(Written for my TSB square S3 - anticipation)





	Brown Paper Packages

**Author's Note:**

> Set in a hypothetical post-Endgame world where everyone is alive and happy.

“I've got a present for you.” Pepper waved a small box in front of Tony, who put down the engine part he'd been working on and focused his attention on her. The box was wrapped in brown paper, just like another gift she'd brought him, so many years ago. She knew Mr. I'm-not-nostalgic would make the connection too.

Tony looked appropriately intrigued, then frowned slightly. Pepper could almost see the gears turning in his head, trying to figure out if there was anything special about today, some important holiday or anniversary he'd forgotten. Tony barely ever knew what day it was to begin with; Pepper genuinely wondered if he even knew if it was morning or night right now. Maybe it was mean of her, but it was hard not to enjoy watching him squirm, just a little bit. In the end, he settled on a combination of deflection and flirting, always a favorite strategy of his.

“Well, I know it's  _ not _ my birthday. Because I definitely remember that happening a few weeks ago, your present was  _ very _ memorable…” Tony gave Pepper a suggestive look and started playing with the fingers on her free hand. For a brief moment Pepper didn't know what she was enjoying more, the feeling of Tony's fingers tangled up in hers while he looked at her like that or the fact that he was accidentally  _ so close _ to figuring it out and god it was fun being one step ahead of the genius.

“Consider this a follow-up present.” She said with a teasing smile, and handed over the box. She wasn't sure if that was technically accurate, of course, but the timing  _ did _ make sense…

“Ooh, kinky.” Tony grinned wickedly and gave the box a light shake, causing the contents to rattle slightly. “I don't know, Pep. This sounds disappointingly unlike lingerie and it's a bit small for most of the other fun stuff…”

Pepper tried to look stern at that but couldn't stop herself from letting out a small giggle. Tony should really stop being so distracting when she was trying to tell him something important. “Just open it!”

“Alright, alright.” Tony glanced up at Pepper with a sly look in his eyes and for a second she wasn't sure who was toying with whom anymore. He pretended to grumble, drawing things out just to rile Pepper up as he finally,  _ finally _ started tearing at the brown paper, “Although it seems like if it's  _ my _ present I should be able to open it whenever I-” He saw the contents of the box and stopped talking abruptly. 

One plastic stick, two blue lines, a note that read simply, “Happy Father's Day! love, Pepper” and Tony Stark was rendered completely speechless.

He looked back up at Pepper through eyes that were already more than a little watery. “Really?” He sounded soft and hopeful and Pepper could almost hear in his voice an echo of the conversation they'd had that day in the park, before the universe broke and they'd nearly lost everything putting it together again.  _ Future us-es… It was so real…  _ Well, it was real now. Pepper bit her lip and smiled, giving a few quick nods in response.

“So,” she asked, cupping Tony's face in her hands, “do you like your present?”

Tony reached out and rested his hand on Pepper's hip, slipping his thumb under her shirt to trace gentle circles against her stomach. He nodded, then turned his head slightly to press a quick kiss into the palm of her hand.

“Thank you, Miss Potts.”

“You're welcome, Mr. Stark.”   



End file.
